


Story Time

by faierius



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reading, Silly, promptio, thigh job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faierius/pseuds/faierius
Summary: Prompto likes to listen to Gladio read. Doesn't matter what type of book. Though sometimes the story can get waylaid for...other activities.





	Story Time

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this short based on the following prompt from OTP-imagination on tumblr:
> 
> _Imagine your OTP reading together. Person A is sitting on Person B’s lap. While A is holding the book and flipping the pages, B has their arms wrapped around A and head snuggled into the crook of their neck._
> 
> _BONUS: They come to a suggestive/NSFW scene in the book, and things escalate._
> 
> It's not my greatest work, but it was an entertaining use of an afternoon.

            Prompto let out a content sigh as he snuggled lower in his chair. Okay, so it wasn’t so much a chair as it was a man. A very large man. A large, muscular, attractive man. A man named Gladiolus Amicitia.

            “Prompto,” laughed Gladio, “I can’t exactly read when you keep fidgeting.” Propping his chin atop Prompto’s blond head, he gave him a gentle squeeze.

            “And it’s hard to turn pages when you have my arms pinned,” Prompto replied, shifting his grip on the thick hardcover novel in his hands. Gladio’s arms were wrapped around him, completely encircling his torso. Prompto was entirely surrounded by the man, but he wasn’t complaining.

            “Are you even paying attention to the story?” Gladio’s deep voice rumbled in his throat and chest, the vibration carrying through to Prompto.

            With the limited motion of his forearms, Prompto lowered the book onto his lap. “Yes! I’d never be able to get through this thing trying to read it on my own, but I like when you read to me. I can get absorbed in the story and watch it play out in my head.”

            Gladio pressed a kiss to the swoop of hair Prompto insisted upon maintaining. “Tell me what just happened, then.”

            “Captain Farrow just learned Princess Arellia is actually the missing Prince Eyerin. He was in love with Arellia, so when she shed the disguise, Farrow was really conflicted because he still finds Eyerin beautiful. And, I mean, he’s still the same person,” Prompto summarized.

            “And why was Eyerin disguised in the first place?”

            “To hide from the sorcerer who tried to have him killed, then stole his kingdom and enslaved his people.”

            “Good. You are paying attention. Wanna keep going? Or are you getting bored?” Gladio asked, leaning just a little on Prompto’s back.

            “No! I wanna know what happens!” Prompto squirmed again, sliding his feet across the grass so his knees were bent. He propped the book against his legs.

            “Okay, okay! Sit still, wouldja?” Clearing his throat, Gladio picked up where he left off.

            Prompto silently followed along, listening to the man’s voice. He loved the deep, rumbly sound. It was calming, pleasing to the ear, and made butterflies flutter about in his belly. Having Gladio read to him was a favorite pass time. He loved listening to him recite fantasy novels, the stories similar to the RPGs he enjoyed playing. Gladio never stuttered or stumbled or got tongue tied as he read, either. The words flowed naturally.

            Prompto turned the page. He must have zoned out while he was listening because he wasn’t sure how the story had progressed to what he was hearing now.

            “ _Farrow’s calloused fingers dragged slowly, agonizingly across Eyerin’s pampered skin. It tickled, but send jolts of pleasure through him. The prince wasn’t entirely sure how he had gotten to this point, but he was afraid if he questioned it, it would stop._

_The dress he wore—was forced to wear to help hide his identity—had been hiked up around his hips. His undergarments were gone. Farrow worked fast, it seemed. Those rough, sword-worn fingers trailed over his inner thigh, making his breath hitch in his throat. Eyerin dragged his teeth over his bottom lip to stifle a moan as he buried his fingers in Farrow’s oiled hair. The man would have to fix his horsetail before he returned to the party._

_Eyerin had to force himself not to order Farrow to touch him properly. His manhood wept, staining the silk of his gown. He wanted so badly to feel those wandering fingers around his stiff organ._ ”

            As Gladio read, his lips close to Prompto’s ear, he subconsciously squeezed Prompto’s narrow frame against his body.

            Much like Eyerin, Prompto bit his lip. He was too hot, partially from the steamy scene in the book, partially from Gladio’s body heat, but mostly from the very familiar thing poking his lower back.

            His state of affairs wasn’t much different. Swallowing hard, he turned the page. Gladio continued reading, his voice low, directly next to Prompto’s ear. One hand slid over the smaller man’s chest, down his belly, between his legs to palm his crotch. The big hand squeezed the bulge straining inside his jeans, then rubbed it firmly. The words on the page blurred.

            “ _Farrow’s lips ghosted across the sweat-slick skin of Eyerin’s slender throat_ ,” Gladio read, pausing briefly to mirror the action he just read. “ _He opened his eyes to watch the man’s face contort with pleasure as he focused on the fingers inside him. Farrow moved the digits, stretching Eyerin’s responsive muscles. The ring contracted as the prince gasped. He slid his fingers out of Eyerin, only to push them back inside. Obscene wet sounds filled the silence of their hidden balcony as he picked up the pace._ ”

            The book slipped from Prompto’s hands as Gladio freed his cock from his pants. The man wasted no time in wrapping one massive hand around him and starting up a steady rhythm. Prompto’s legs fell open and he gripped Gladio’s thighs.

            “Shh,” the man breathed. “Noct and Iggy aren’t that far away.” His free hand slipped between their bodies so he could undo his own pants. With only a little effort due to their position, he lifted Prompto enough to push the man’s jeans over his hips to bunch at his knees.

            A brief knot of panic gripped Prompto when he felt the wet tip of Gladio’s dick brush across his entrance. He knew from a very, very bad experience he could not take the man without proper preparation. The panic was replaced with surprise when a massive forearm wrapped around his waist and hoisted him up, tight against Gladio’s chest. His eyes shot wide as an involuntary squeak escaped his lips.

            “Keep your legs together,” instructed Gladio, burying his nose in Prompto’s hair.

            Swallowing hard, the blond pressed his thighs together. He felt Gladio’s cock poking at his testicles before gliding forward and slipping between his legs. With a growl, the big guy pushed his hips against Prompto’s ass.

            “Is this okay?” Prompto breathed as Gladio’s hand jerked unsteadily up and down his length.

            In response, Gladio readjusted his position. He slid further down the trunk of the tree and pulled Prompto back with him so he could completely seat himself between the man’s thighs. Prompto’s breath caught in his throat as he watched the head of Gladio’s cock, shiny with moisture, peek between his thighs, only to disappear. Gladio pressed eagerly against his backside, his movements a mockery of his normal thrusts as he tried to match his pace with the movement of his hand.

            Prompto bounced up and down in the man’s lap, propelled solely by Gladio’s movement. He twisted one hand in the man’s pant leg and reached over his head to prop his other hand against the tree trunk behind them. The landscape bobbed up and down as the big guy bounced him up and down.

            “Gladio!” Prompto gasped. There had been plenty of times he had gotten off from Gladio’s hands only, but he wanted more. The sight of Gladio’s dripping cock head poking between his legs turned him on more than he cared to admit, and the light friction of it rubbing his skin was teasing. It didn’t feel like enough. “I want more!”

            “Don’t get greedy,” scolded Gladio, panting as he gave the base of Prompto’s dick a light squeeze.

            Moaning low in his throat, Prompto fell forward, planting his hands on the ground. Gladio grabbed one of his hips and slammed hard against his backside. Doubled over, Prompto watched sweat and precum roll down his thighs and felt his orgasm quickly approaching. Hand shooting up, he grit his teeth and grabbed Gladio’s wrist. He flexed his thighs, the muscles in the rest of his body quaking as the tension in his body released and he came with a soundless gasp.

            Gladio pressed his thighs to Prompto’s as he came a half-second later. Breathing hard, he tugged Prompto back against his chest, kissing his neck and shoulders.

            “You came on my face,” grumbled Prompto, swiping a hand across his cheek.

            “You shouldn’t have doubled over like that,” the big man chuckled, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket to clean off his hand.

            Prompto only made a half-assed attempt to right his pants as he reclined against Gladio’s chest. He closed his periwinkle eyes and sighed happily. “That had to have been a first.”

            “Yeah. It was the only thing I could think of that didn’t involve us completely changing position. I like you in my lap, but your squirming was making it hard to focus. Besides…no lube and no time…” Sighing against Prompto’s skin, Gladio closed his eyes. “Wanna continue the story till Iggy calls us for dinner?”

            “Uh…We may have to skip some pages?”

            Quirking a brow, his opened his eyes again. “Huh?”

            With a nervous chuckle, Prompto glanced over his shoulder and pointed to where the book had fallen. Gladio’s gaze found the novel. A snort of laughter rumbled his throat.

            “Did you seriously come on my book?”

            “It wasn’t my fault!”

            “You’re buying a replacement copy if you want to find out what happens.”

            “What? How is that fair? I’m not the one who decided to cut the story short so he could get a thigh-job.”

            Gladio laughed at the pink in his boyfriend’s cheeks. “That sex scene turned you on just as much as me.”

            Prompto pouted, reaching up to tug on Gladio’s messy brown hair.  “You’re lucky you’re cute, big guy. But don’t think it’s gonna get you off scot-free. You owe me.”

            “Owe you what, Squirt?”

            “Another reading session and some proper sex.”

            Hugging Prompto tight, Gladio eyed the ruined novel. “I’ll gladly pay up. With interest.”


End file.
